dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
How You Can Help
This page will be used to list the current projects for the Wiki that need work. Current Work Important Work: *Having pages for each Dungeon Special. **Destroy Walls (Special), Kill Creatures, Stun Imps *Adding in information from the game manuals (information from strategy guides also wouldn't go amiss). Beware the DK1 manual (and even the DK2 manual, albeit to a lesser extent) contains some erroneous information. *Adding pages for each level. Each level page should contain an image of the whole level (preferably without Fog of War), some basic info, a quote from the Mentor, and a walkthrough or two. *Having sidebar info for other sections such as traps and doors and spells. **Guard Post (Room), Treasure Room, all Keeper and Creature Spells. *Having pages for all the Dungeon Keeper 2 Levels. Moderately Important Work: *Tidying up the pages of each Creature and Hero, making them look neat and making sure there is enough information for both their Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2 counterparts, as well as adding other information such as stats and all spells learnt. *Adding and filling in Templates for all Creatures, Heroes, Traps, Doors, Spells, Creature Spells, Tiles, Specials etc. *Have pages for Tutorials and Tips. *Making sure each page has pictures if possible. *Adding relevant quotes to as many pages as possible. *Have a category for Gameplay Mechanics, talking about things like Room Health, Game turns (as in the time unit), Stats, efficiency, gold and mana, and how other such things work. Not so Important Work: *Add icons and list of creatures attracted (with size needed) to each room. *Having pages for other gameplay mechanics such as stats, game turns, the control panel, health flowers etc. *Have pages for each Stat, creating graphs and tables for each creature, and ranking each Creature according to that stat. *Adding stat graphs to the pages of each Creature and stat rankings. (e.g. "Attack - 120. (Ranked 5th)" ) *Perhaps a section talking about particular game points such as glitches, bugs and exploits (checking the walkthrough for Ancient Keeper is a good way of finding most of them in detail). Ones I can think of off the top of my head is the use of the height of Guard Posts and Temples to block off areas of water/lava, and the use of Temples to stop Boulder Traps, that glitch in pre-patched DK1 where creatures would teleport to the corner of the map, any used in Ancient Keeper (found books on your land not working properly if they are in rooms, blowing creatures through corner-holes etc.) and the 150 room glitch. *Maybe just a page that lists many useful tips people may not know, like overpowered Dragons when possessed, use of Temple to heal creatures of sickness and to shield three of them from scavenging, use of Guard Rooms to increase efficiency etc.) *Extract, upload, and post the alternative (Japanese?) icons for Haste Creature and Disruption. Please note these are not in any particular order, and users are free to add other projects to this list. Resources Here is a list of sites, files, and other resources that will be helpful for adding to the wiki. *The games themselves. One of the best ways to check things is to try them out! *Manuals are hosted on the site here. Other links: **The Dungeon Keeper Manual. Beware it contains erroneous information. **The Dungeon Keeper Gold Manual. It's basically the same. **GOG version here. **The Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual. *The various Strategy guides are cracking resources, chock-full of information about just about everything a Keeper would ever need. *See this for the raw dump of Dungeon Keeper images. *Thanatos' Dungeon Keeper Realm. Contains useful information on rooms, creatures and heroes, traps and doors and spells, along with images. Some information, such as creature spells, are incomplete, and the Temple page contains lots of fake recipes. Note that the description of the stats is wrong, as it is in the manual. It does have a link to the demo, which is nice though. *Dungeon Keeper @therealm. A good resource in terms of information of rooms, creatures and heroes, spells, traps and doors etc. Notable for its useful and helpful descriptions, which will help in improving our own. *Bono's Dungeon Keeper Guide. This one is very useful, as it covers other things such as tips on training and exploration, as well as strategies and explanations of game mechanics and bugs. *Phil's Dungeon Keeper Guide. Contains some VERY detailed level guides, as well as a lot of information about other things. *Inferno719's Guide. Contains useful descriptions of lots of things, as well as many level guides. *Iron Knuckle's Guide. Contains lots of information about Rooms, Spells, Doors & Traps. *Dungeon Keeper Millennium. Another great site. Contains information about everything, including specials and tile types. Also contains a LOT of level guides too. Has a cool interface, mimicking the Official Editor's look. *Keeper Klan Forum. An incredibly helpful place, there are threads talking about important game aspects there, such as here and here. The people there are very knowledgeable on the games, and some have worked on or created game modifications. *DK Maps 'n' Tools Base. A website about maps, patches, tools and addons. Also contains some links and resources. *Ancient Keeper Walkthrough. Obviously a walkthrough for the map pack Ancient Keeper, but as that pack relies on tricks and glitches, this is a useful resource for finding out about them. *FiringSquad. Contains many screenshots from DK2, many of which are on this site. Category:Community